101 Ways to Perturb a Pupil
by Cerenbus.Snape.Malfoy
Summary: Sequel to 101 Ways to Annoy Severus Snape! It's the kid's forth year! Severus gets revenge! Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco fight back! Who is going to crack first?
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape strode into his potions classroom for the first lesson of the first day back to school after a long summer break. The first thing he saw other than the lesson plan he had made up earlier on the chalkboard, was a suspiciously-wrapped item on his desk. It looked somewhat like a muggle birthday present.

Having had so much trouble with pranksters the year prior, he didn't dare go near it. "You four, front and center, now!" He snapped, and the aforementioned troubled youth sheepishly began trickling out from behind his desk.

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Such vile children.

"What is this?" Snape demanded, flicking his wand towards the box.

"Erm… just a welcome back present, Uncle Sev'. We missed you!" Draco spoke for the group, then proceeded to give his godfather a hug. The other three, smirking conspicuously, joined him.

Snape, feeling rather smothered, demanded that they keep their distance. "Remove the box."

"Open it."

"Remove. It."

"Open. It."

_"__Remove."_

_"__Open."_

The four troublemakers valiantly endeavored to match their professor's scowl, but their life-experience was far too meager to be able to attempt such an expression. Four students ended up with four very strict sentences – detention with Snape every weekend for the next month. And no sweets. Severus couldn't stand the thought of such sour children devouring such fine sweets.

The rest of the class then joined them in the classroom, and Snape began his lesson. He turned to his desk, saw the neatly-wrapped gift and scowled at it. With a flick of his wand, it was sent into an empty cupboard on the other side of the room, and promptly forgotten.

Through the entire class, Snape kept sharp eyes on the four who promised trouble. Their ersatz facial expressions of innocence mocked him.

Severus sent all the children away at the end of the lesson, surprised and pleased that nothing happened. The children had behaved themselves. They must have something big planned.

Severus sighed and sat down to begin grading the first tests of the day, noting that none of the students were any dumber than the year prior, but then again, one couldn't lose braincells they never possessed in the first place.

After a while of sitting in silence, the previously forgotten gift made itself known in Snape's memory. He sighed, contemplating what to do about it. He surely wasn't stupid enough to actually open it. Perhaps he could leave it on Dumbledore's desk and watch what happens from behind a bomb shelter?

With a sigh at the fact that he could not go through with that ridiculously devious idea, he set down his quill and moved cautiously over to where it was hidden in the empty cupboard. As soon as he opened the cupboard, he was knocked off his feet by dozens of fluffy beasts. They were… puppies.

With a scowl that nearly broke a blood vessel, Snape pulled himself to his feet and inspected the package that the dogs had chewed their way out of. He stared around in horror as the pups ran around his classroom chaotically, knocking over chairs and jumping up on things, knocking jars of ingredients to the floor when they slammed into the shelves.

Snape drew out his wand, waving it above his head. Like a mini tornado, the pups were sucked up from where they were, and with a flick and a twirl, a disgruntled Severus sent the equally disgruntled puppies back into the package, and with another flick, it was gone.

Snape growled and tugged on the bottom of his shirt, stuffing his wand back up his sleeve. They thought they could get away with murder just because Dumbledore refused to expel them? Fine then. Severus could play dirty too.

**AN: EHEHEHE. So I'm open to any and all ideas for Severus to prank the students with! Remember what they did to him in 101 Ways to Annoy Severus Snape? Think of some awesome revenge pranks! Sevie will be so happy, he may even hug you for them. ^.^ Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Expecting the day to go their way, the four teens woke up bright and early with evil grins on their faces. They had a quiet breakfast together, going over strategies and ignoring, as always, the looks they received from the clueless first years who didn't know why in the world a Slytherin would hang out with three Gryffindors. The shocked looks on their faces were priceless whenever Draco and Hermione kissed.

It was obvious when Hermione and Draco first started dating that Ron and Harry did not approve. However over the summer, Draco won over Harry by coming up with colorful ideas to prank the Dursley's with. Ron was a bit harder, however when Molly Weasley adopted Draco as her own, he finally, begrudgingly, gave them his blessing. Molly even knitted Draco a Weasley sweater which was promptly "misplaced". Much to his horror, she made him another, which he stuffed in the deepest, darkest corner of his closet.

"He wised up to our old tricks, we have to step up our game a notch. You guys ready for this?" Harry whispered as they all walked stride-for-stride up to the potions classroom.

"Ready!" The others replied in unison, having prepared for this moment all summer. The thing they didn't realize, however, was that Snape had been preparing for them all night. And unlike them, he only needed one night of preparation for a whole year of horrors.

Early, they got to choose their seats strategically. Unfortunately for them, Snape had predicted their strategy.

Snape burst into the classroom not a minute later than the other students filed in, instructing everyone to open to page two.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco, like the rest of the class, opened their satchels and pulled out their books, opening the cover, then the first page, then the second… and… nothing. They glanced at each other, wondering if it was just them or if anyone else was having the same problem.

"Sir?" Hermione raised her hand. "My book is blank?"

"Um, so is mine." Draco furrowed his brow in confusion.

Harry and Ron shared a dumbstruck glance. "So are ours." Harry supplied.

Snape glanced at them disdainfully. "One point from each of you." He slammed his copy on a desk in the middle of the room, shooing the students who sat at it. "You four, sit here and share my text, since you're all so clumsy as to have purchased faulty materials."

Packing up their books, they all tried to stand and move to the middle of the room from where they sat, one in each corner, while the four evicted from the front waited impatiently for their new seats. Each found themselves in similar predicaments. The seat of Draco's robe was stuck to his bench. The soles of Hermione's shoes were stuck to the flour. The sleeves of Harry's robes were stuck to the table, and Ron was having the hardest time trying to pull his tie free where it had become stuck to his cauldron.

Several students giggled, obviously thinking the teens were purposely doing these things, however they were ready to panic.

Snape's eyes roamed from one panic-stricken face to the next, slowly tapping his wand in the palm of his hand, serving to only fuel their panic.

"I-I'm stuck, I can't-"

"Professor, help please?"

"My robe!

"I can't move!"

Snape rolled his eyes, moving over to Ron first. "Mister Weasley, detention." He drawled, flicking his wand and releasing the boy's tie from the cauldron. The boy rushed over to his new seat, brow sweating.

Snape moved over to Harry, tapping his wand on the boy's arms and freeing his sleeves. "Detention, Mister Potter." Harry ducked his head and hurried to sit beside Ron.

Snape moved to the other side of the room, swishing his wand at Hermione's feet and she nearly tripped from how fast she scurried to the front of the room after. "Detention, Miss Granger." Snape called after her, already moving to free Draco as well. "And detention for you as well, Mister Malfoy." He growled, watching as he hurried to sit beside his girlfriend.

"Now, if you're all done being juvenile delinquents, shall we proceed with today's lesson?" Snape moved back to his chalkboard, and began teaching.

Snape taught the class, telling the students to open to certain pages that he had boobytrapped in his book to blow colorful smoke into the four teen's faces. By the end of the class, Draco had splotches of green and red all over his face and hair, Hermione was a very dark shade of blue, Harry looked like a raccoon because his glasses had protected large circles around his eyes, and Ron's hair was suddenly a very, very light pink.

The four walked out of the class that day, thinking that Snape had used up all his good pranks in one day. Little did they know, however, that according to Snape… the real prank wars had yet to begin.

**AN: So, sorry it took so long to update. Let me know what you think, and please please please give me some prank ideas! Much appreciated! Love you guys, please review!**


End file.
